Angels
by Dash-Rendar
Summary: Read and review. Songfic


Teen Titans

Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, as much as I'd like to, or the song Angels by Within Temptation. There, now you can't yell at me! Muahahaha!

SPOILER WARNING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ROBIN DIE, DO NOT READ ANY FARTHER THAN THIS SPOILER!

Now that the above notice is out of the way, on with the show!

Starfire was returning from the mall. She landed with a small _thud_ on the roof of Titan's Tower to see Robin sitting with his legs hanging over the side, staring at the sunset reflecting off of the blue water.

"Friend Robin! How are you this glorious evening?" Star asked, her bags flopping over on the ground.

He didn't answer, nor did he look at her, acknowledging her presence. He just stared out at the bay, like she hadn't said anything.

"Robin? Is everything all right?" She sat down next to him, staring at the same area he was.

"I'm fine. I just used to stay up here with an old friend. We always enjoyed staring at the setting sun on a crisp day. The sun goes down, casting waves of light through the water, closing a day down. But it always returns the next day, casting the same waves in the morning, starting the day off right." He rose, turning to go back downstairs.

"May I ask who this friend is? I am merely curious of who it was." Star had also risen and was standing on the edge.

"You don't need to know. It's a thing of the past. That and I don't like to bring it up, considering we were dating for a while." He walked down the stairs, the metal toes in his combat boots striking and sending clangs through the steps as he returned to his room.

Star gathered up her things and went to her room to drop them off, then went to see Raven. The alien girl inhaled deeply and exhaled, knocking on the door of her Gothic friend's room.

It slid open with a groan of metal. "What? I'm reading. Can it wait?"

"I was wondering if you could retrieve some information about Robin's past. I sense he is hiding something from me." She shifted uncomfortably.

"If he won't tell you a out it, he has good reason for it." The door started to close.

Star yelled, "I wish to know who he was dating!"

The door reopened. "Where did you hear about that? Nobody except Robin and I know about that."

Star gasped, "It was YOU? You and he were the 'boyfriend and girlfriend?'"

Raven snapped back, "Yes, what's of it? We didn't want you to know because it would have hurt your relationship with Robin."

"But, he promised _me_ that he wouldn't date anyone on the team, except me when he was ready." She stormed off to her room, slamming the door and locking it. She grabbed her notebook and began writing words down.

_Angels_

_Sparkling angel, I believed_

_You were my savior in my time of need_

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear_

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

You took my heart Deceived me right from the start 

_You showed me freedom,_

_I wish that it couldn't be real_

_You broke a promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

You took my heart Deceived me right from the start 

_You showed me freedom,_

_I wish that it couldn't be real_

_You broke a promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

Could have been forever 

_Now we have to see it end_

_This world may have failed you_

_It doesn't give you reason why_

_You could have chosen_

_A different path in life_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

You took my heart Deceived me right from the start 

_You showed me freedom,_

_I wish that it couldn't be real_

_You broke a promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

She slammed the notebook shut and stormed off to find Robin. She didn't have to look long. He was walking down the hall to the gym.

"ROBIN!" She yelled at him, causing him to turn. "We need to talk! NOW!"

He turned, looking a bit puzzled at her anger towards him. "What's wrong?"

"You did not tell me you and Raven did the 'dating'. When was this?"

He again looked confused. "How did you know about that? Did Raven…" He stopped. "Oh, she told you didn't she?" He turned and punched the wall. "Why didn't she keep her mouth shut? I knew that something like this would happen."

She turned on him. "You broke a promise. One that you said you would never break, even when threatened with death. Well, now you have broken it. You must be near death." Her eyes shone green and fired a shot at him, sending him crashing into the wall with a _CRACK! _

He shook his head, shaking off some dust. "Star, calm down. It was only a one time thing." He backed up, hands in front of his chest, as if trying to push her back as she advanced on him.

"You _promised!_ You tried to tell me we had something, you just weren't ready to take it yet." She fired a star bolt at him, hitting him in the chest, knocking him back further. As he rose shakily, she fired another eye blast at him. This blast hit his face, knocking his mask aside, where it landed on the ground with a hiss of smoke.

He looked at her, blue eyes filled with tears. "Star, you've got to believe me, I kept that from you for good reason. I didn't want your feelings hurt." He rose, clutching his side where she had hit him. His face was now bleeding on the left side, eye partially shut.

She advanced again, both hands charged to full power. "I do not want your pathetic apologies. On my world, breaking a promise results in death. You have done that, so you shall have death envelope you. May your God have mercy on your soul." She shot an eye blast along with her two star bolts. All three hit their mark with unwavering accuracy.

Robin fell to his knees, eyes as wide as he could get them. "I'm…. sorry… Sta…". The last letter never came out, as his torso hit the ground, right arm above his head, fingers pointing at her, then they curled up slowly as he lost control of his muscles.

Star powered down, eyes returning to the normal green orbs. She saw Robin laying there and looked around, seeing a green tinge on the walls from her bolts. "No, what have I done? What have I done?" She ran over to him, grabbing him, pulling him to her chest. "Robin, wake up! You must wake up!" Tears formed in her eyes, obscuring her vision.

He remained unmoving, eyes closed, blocking out his blue pupils.

Tears started falling onto his face, making wet spots. "No, you cannot be dead! Wake up!" She grabbed his face in her hands, pulling it up, kissing his paling lips. "I love you, Robin. Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me." She hugged his lifeless body close and cried.

Well, I'm going to leave it at that. I know you're going to hate me for it, but I can't think of anything else to write. I don't want Robin to come back in this story, so… yea.

If you want to vent on me, do bad! I will report flamers! This is my story and there is nothing you can do that will make me change the ending.

Please review nicely, or Jason the hockey stick wielding murderer will hunt you down and slice off your head and bring it to me for my next dinner!

Love, peace and chicken grease!

Dash


End file.
